


The Hunter’s Heart

by humanveil



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Costumes, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Damien’s not a real vampire, but he can be for one night.





	The Hunter’s Heart

Robert is drunk when he says it. It’s little more than a throwaway comment, something he says as a joke and intends for people to forget by the time he says his next one. Hell, even he forgets it.

Damien doesn’t. In fact, he fixates on it. He quiets after it comes out of Robert’s mouth, eyes shining with interest behind the coloured contacts. His lips are posed like he’s thinking, and he doesn’t realise he’s staring until Mary nudges him and gives him a pointed look.

He pushes the thought away and tunes back in the conversation at hand, and when he and Robert go to bed that night, he doesn’t mention it.

*

A week and a bottle of whiskey later, it comes back up.

“I have one,” Damien says, watching Robert closely for a reaction. “A costume.”

The reaction is… confirming. Robert’s eyes widen infinitesimally, the pink tip of his tongue darts out to swipe at his bottom lip, and Damien would recognise the look of arousal anywhere. He’s had it pointed at him many a time over the past year.

“Yeah?” Robert’s voice is rough, bordering on hoarse.

Damien nods, mouth parting to say something, but Mary pops down next to them in the next second, and there’s an unspoken agreement to leave the conversation for another time.

*

They agree to try it out eventually.

Robert is at a loss for words when Damien steps into the bedroom. He’d half expected some store-bought Halloween costume, but he feels like an idiot for even thinking it when he sees his lover.

Damien is decked out in what looks like a professional, period-typical vampire outfit. Black trousers cling to every curve of his legs, the upper half of his body covered in a dark shirt, the fabric layered with a shining red cravat and a deep crimson waistcoat. Robert’s favourite part, though, is the long black cloak that drapes behind him, its inner lining a silky red, the collar flaring around Damien’s neck. He’s put on eye makeup to top the look off, and when he curls his lip, Robert sees a flash of a pointed tooth.

For a long moment, he simply stares and takes in the sight. Damien looks pleased with himself, even more so when Robert’s eyes trail over his body, appreciative.

Robert can feel his cock stir, his trousers already slightly dented from the mere apprehension. He’d known whatever Damien came out in would get him going, and now that it’s right in front of him, well.

He grins and stands from the bed, walking towards Damien. He curls one arm around his lover’s waist under the cloak and pulls Damien flush against his body. “Have you come to suck my blood?” he asks, voice deepened in his best Dracula impression.

Damien sighs, but he’s laughing. Robert leans forward to kiss him, but he barely gets to brush his mouth against Damien’s before the other man pulls back. He looks up, confused, and watches as Damien’s fingers pull out the fake fangs.

“Teeth,” he explains, planting them on the nearest surface.

Robert snorts quietly and leans to kiss him a second time, his free hand moving to cup Damien’s jaw, the tips of his fingers brushing through the long locks of dark hair. “You look amazing,” he murmurs.

Robert’s hands tingle with a burning desire to _explore_ , and he does. He leads Damien to the bed and lays him down gently, kissing and touching his way across the familiar body. He undresses Damien slowly, examining every detail of the costume before finally removing the fabric. His hands are gentle with their touch; the calloused pads of his fingers trailing over pale skin, his nails leaving behind barely-there marks.

Damien is left a panting mess at the end of it. His head rests against the bed’s pillows, his hair and cloak spread out around him. Robert had removed his trousers, but the upper half of the costume remains. The waistcoat is unbuttoned, the shirt bunched around his waist. Robert drags his hand down Damien’s torso, across his ribs, over his abdomen. By the time he reaches the spot between Damien’s legs, he’s dripping wet and begging to be fucked.

Robert leans to press a kiss to Damien’s stomach before standing up and hastily removing his own clothing. His belt clanks when it hits the ground, his trousers and shirt following. He crawls back on the bed once naked, kissing his way down Damien’s body.

By the time he finally enters Damien, they’re both more than ready. Their bodies blend together beautifully, the act a practiced art. Robert knows exactly how to make Damien fall apart, knows just where to touch, knows when to be rough and when to be gentle. Every caress is made with purpose, and he’s incredibly pleased with himself with the reaction it has.

“The most beautiful vampire I’ve ever seen,” he murmurs, lips brushing Damien’s jaw. Damien flushes, still not quite used to the compliments, and it only makes Robert want to give a million more.

They come with matching groans, Robert following Damien almost instantaneously. They both melt against the mattress, catching their breaths, their limbs intertwined and tangled in both bedcovers and cloaks alike. Damien has a smile on his face, his cheeks tinged pink with heat, his forehead glistening with sweat, and Robert leans across to kiss him again.

“We’re doing that again,” he grunts, and Damien agrees wholeheartedly.  


End file.
